Integration adapters typically allow a new product to be installed in and work with existing or legacy computing systems. Each adapter typically allows the new product to communicate using the appropriate protocols and formats supported by a particular computing system. In general, providing more adapters typically increases the number of computing systems that the new product can work with, which also increases the number of potential customers for the new product. An integration adapter is often created by a skilled programmer who follows the software development cycle. The software development cycle typically includes steps for designing a software program, writing software code, compiling the code, building an executable program, deploying the executable program, and testing or debugging the executable program. This often can be a time consuming task.